


A Night Out

by franscats



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remy comes back from Antarctica he is not welcomed by some of the x-men.  Logan decides to help Remy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some years ago for the Wolverine & Gambit Yahoo site.  
> Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel...I'm not making any money......I' m just borrowing their characters for a little while.
> 
> Please note, while chapter 1 is rated G, chapter 2 will be rated explicit.
> 
> Warning - this piece is unbeta'd

Remy looked up with surprise at the light rapping on the door, the soft knock interrupting the tomb-like solitude that seemed to characterize his new life. Since Antarctica most of the x-men wouldn't come near him except when he was training or on a mission and he wondered what was up as he rose to answer the door.

"Oui?" he questioned opening the bedroom door and relaxing as he looked down into Logan's crystal blue eyes. Logan and Stormy were two of the people who still talked to him. Something he was grateful for.

"Hi kid, whatcha doin?" Remy looked over at the book on the bed and then back at Logan, opening the door wider so the x-man could see the neat room and the large volume he had been reading.

"Catchin up on my readin," he leaned on the doorjamb, his long lean body relaxed. "What can I do for you, Cher?"

"Some of us are going to Harry's tonight and I want you to come." Remy smiled though Logan could see that the smile didn't touch his eyes. The Cajun never really smiled or laughed anymore and Wolverine was actually more than a little worried about his mental state; especially considering how reclusive he had become. Remy was an empath and all this isolation couldn't be good for him.

"Thank you Cher, mais I don' think so," he answered despite the small voice in his head that cried out for some fun time with his teammates. Remy was very lonely but he was a realist and knew the truth, most of the x-men wouldn't want him there. The idea of sitting at a table, feeling the contempt and suspicions emanating from the others was just something he couldn't face.

"Come on Rem, you need a night out with the team. We're leaving in an hour. You should come," Logan coaxed as he considered the boy. It was obvious the Cajun wanted to go out and needed some relaxation.

"I'll think about it, Wolvie." he turned back into the room but glanced back after a moment's hesitation. "Thanks, for thinkin of me Logan," Remy added his voice soft and sad.

Wolverine nodded aware that this was Remy's way of saying no and deciding the kid was going out tonight whether he wanted to or not. "Don't call me Wolvie," he complained as he turned. "And you better be ready in an hour or I'll come and get ya."

Remy started to protest, turning back but the mutant was gone.

The Cajun closed the door and sat down on the bed. Could he go or would it be just another disaster in a life that seemed to be a series of disasters. Part of him wanted to go out and have some fun but another part of him already knew he had lost the x-men as friends on the icy landscape of Antarctica and going would only make things worse. Better to stay behind and do some reading or go find a card game somewhere to distract him. Unfortunately, he might not have a choice. Getting past Logan when he decided on a course was more than a challenge. Remy was stubborn but he knew Logan was even more obstinate.

Not sure what to do, Remy pulled out some clean clothes and headed for the shower. Maybe, he could go with them and then give them all the slip. At least, he wouldn't look like some lost soul that people pitied.

Fifty minutes later, the Cajun headed down the stairs, his carefree mask firmly in place. But he stopped on the stairs just out of sight of Warren, Bobby, and Logan as their conversation filtered up to him. "Let's go," Angel turned toward the door. "Hank's out in the van already."

"We gotta wait for Remy," Logan answered and Angel shook his head.

"He's coming." The statement came out as a sneer as Logan gave out a soft growl of annoyance.

"I invited him, Wings so can it."

"What the hell did you do that for?" Warren answered with disgust, heading out the door as Bobby turned and followed him shaking his head. Logan watched them go with some annoyance. Gambit had never been a friend of Wings but it was a shame that Bobby was following him now. Wolverine knew Remy had always been unpopular with certain x-men. Part of the reason was his looks, there was quite a bit there to be jealous of. Remy was drop-dead gorgeous and attracted females and males with ease. Coupling his looks with his charm power led to resentment by some of the younger males and his playful, shameless flirtations with females and males didn't help matters.

On the stairs, Remy stood frozen, listening to the conversation and then peeked down to see two of the x-men leave as Logan leaned against the door and checked his watch impatiently. Turning quietly, the Cajun went back up the stairs and into his room sitting against the headboard of his bed and drawing his legs up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them and rest his head on his knees, trying to hold back tears. He had known going was a mistake.

Logan stood by the door for a couple more minutes before heading for the stairs, planning on dragging the kid down. But the mutant stopped as he sniffed the air, realizing Remy had been here. With a sigh, he looked back at the door considering the conversation that had just ended and then up the stairs mulling over what to do before heading out to the van.

Five minutes later, the van pulled out of the mansion and Remy breathed a sigh of relief as he heard them go. Of course, the relief was short lived as he realized that Logan had abandoned him and with that realization the tears that had been so close to the surface started falling down his cheeks even though he tried desperately to stop them. The empath wrapped his hands even tighter around his knees as he sobbed quietly, hating himself and his life. He hadn't wanted to go but irrationally he still felt bad about being left behind. It seemed leaving him behind was becoming a habit. He was still sobbing quietly when a large hand landed on his thin shoulder startling him.

Looking up in surprise, Remy stared in bewilderment at Wolverine. "Logan," he whispered wiping at his eyes self-consciously. "I thought you went."

"I told ya you're coming out drinking with me tonight." But Remy shook his head looking down trying to hide his tears behind his long bangs.

"Non, dey don' want me with dem," he whispered. "I heard dem." He leaned his head on his knees closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to stop his whirlwind of emotions from surfacing.

Logan looked down at the sad figure huddled back against the headboard of a room that was fast becoming not just a sanctuary, but a prison. Sitting down beside Remy, he reached out and placed his right arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled the empath to him, letting the boy lean against him, and Remy giving in to his emotions buried his head against Logan's chest and cried softly.

It took several minutes for the empath to calm and Logan held him saying nothing but rubbing the thin shoulders and back and pushing calming emotions at Remy as he waited for the kid to compose himself. When he was sure Remy was ready, he cupped the Cajun's chin with his left hand, forcing Remy to look at him. Red on black eyes, bright with tears blinked at Logan as Wolverine smiled. "Harry's ain't the only bar in town kid. Now get your coat and meet me by my jeep. I ain't got all night to wait." He let Remy go and stood, heading for the door, giving the boy a couple of minutes to pull himself together.

Remy watched Logan leave and then stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. He was embarrassed by his emotional outburst and couldn't believe he had ended up crying in Logan's arms. He didn't want to consider what Logan must think of him now, but it had felt so good to just be held and comforted by the older man. He wished he could be in those strong arms forever but he doubted Logan would be interested in him. No one was ever interested in him for long. At least no one he wanted he amended with a shudder.

A little while later Remy found himself in small booth in the back of a quiet little bar a few miles from the mansion. It wasn't a brightly lit room, no flashing lights, no loud music. There was a TV in the corner, tuned to a sports channel and some men and women were sitting at the bar sipping drinks and chatting. It wasn't overly crowded but there were pockets of people about including two young women who kept looking over at Remy and smiling before turning back and giggling and Logan imagined it would only be a matter of time before Remy had their phone numbers. The lighting was low which suited Remy's sensitive eyes as he watched the waitress deliver the second round of drinks; a beer for Logan and a double shot of bourbon for himself.

Smiling at the woman, Remy reached for his wallet but Logan halted him. "My party Cajun, I get to pay." Wolverine handed her some money before turning back to the boy. "I'm beginning to worry about ya kid. You're slipping away if not physically than mentally." Logan didn't mention the emotional scene he had witnessed earlier. Remy never showed any of his emotions except anger – always hiding his feelings behind a series of masks, something that was probably not easy to do considering the kid was an empath.

Remy looked down into the bourbon and sighed not strong enough to look at Logan as he answered. "I'm thinkin of leavin. Der's no place at the mansion for dis Cajun. De others don' think of me as an x-man. Dey don' think of me as friend, some don' even think of me as human." He reached down and polished off the second shot. "You and Stormy talk to me. De others," he shrugged and signaled the waitress who came over to smile at the handsome young man. "You best leave de bottle here, Cherie," he suggested as she brought more bourbon.

"You got friends Rem, maybe not Wings but he ain't the only x-man."

Remy leaned back against the seat as he felt the effects of the strong drink roll over him. He knew he should go slower on the alcohol, he hadn't eaten since breakfast, not wanting to eat with the others, and he hadn't been out drinking in a very long time, but with the way his emotions were running rampant he wanted to lose himself in the bottle of bourbon. Glancing over at Logan, Remy shook his head. "Gambit's more a realist den you Wolvie."

"Ya gotta stick this out Gumbo. Running away won't make things better. Anyway, try and run and I'll just hunt you down and drag you back." Logan said it lightly as he lifted his mug of beer but his gaze was sharp and Gambit could tell he wasn't kidding.

"Non," Remy shook his head a bit more aggressively than he meant, his reddish brown hair falling all around his shoulders as he considered Logan for a moment before pouring another shot of bourbon and downing it with a grimace. "It's too cold up here both in de mansion and out for dis Cajun."

Wolverine could understand both references and though there was nothing to be done about the temperature outside, the younger mutant would just have to push back at the others if he wanted acceptance within. The problem was Remy's own guilt over what had happened kept him from challenging the others and so he endured the isolation. Not something good for an empath. But that was not a problem to tackle tonight. Right now Wolverine wanted the boy to relax and have some fun. He had been wound up too tight. "This weather is nothing Gumbo, you should see winters where I come from."

"Northerners," Remy tried to frown with disapproval but the frown turned into a smile as the bourbon relaxed him. "De cold goes to your brain, Cher."

"I think it more likely the heat fries yours, Cajun," Wolverine countered, raising an eyebrow as Remy poured more bourbon. "Don't you think you should slow down kid?"

But Gambit shook his head sipping the drink. "Remy's not a kid ya know."

"Right," Logan agreed patronizingly, but Remy, already more than half drunk, gave him a smile in response that lit up his whole face and made him look much younger.

"It's a good ting you drove Wolvie. Gambit's beginnin ta feel da bourbon."

"Yeah, well I figured you'd need someone to get you home. But you should slow down or I might take advantage of you."

Remy laughed in response, knowing he would be more than happy to have Logan do just that though he knew the x-man would never want him. "Comment?"

Logan smiled as the Cajun dropped into French. Fortunately, it was a language that Logan, a Canadian, had more than passing acquaintance with. "How?" he translated. "Oh I don't know; I might make you give up some of your secrets." It wasn't actually what Logan had in mind, but he wasn't going to tell Remy he was attracted to the kid. The empath had enough to worry about right now.

"Secrets," Remy snorted. "Mon ami, you ave more secrets den Gambit."

"No, I don't have secrets. I just don't have memories." Wolverine protested before going on to talk about Project X. In turn, Remy talked about New Orleans as he continued drinking until he emptied the bottle of bourbon. The two had shared many a night like this before and the conversation was light and easy; relaxing both. Just before closing, Remy got up to use the restroom and returned with several phone numbers. Logan laughed watching the unsteady Cajun navigate his way back to the seat.

"What'ch got there Rem?"

"Some filles dey wan to go out. And one," he handed Logan a slip, "be very interested in you homme. She asked if you available." He waved his hand in a direction where absolutely no one was standing, his words slurring. "She's pretty." He dropped next to Logan with a grin that made the older mutant smile. This was the real Remy, it was just a shame that no one ever got to see this side of the kid anymore.

"I don't think I'll need this piece of paper. I have my eye on someone prettier than the girls over at the bar," Logan answered, watching Remy closely.

The young empath looked around. "Qui?" he asked, looking for the person who had captured Logan's attention.

"It doesn't matter, kid. I'm not getting that person tonight." He pulled Remy up and headed for the door, half dragging, half carrying the drunken empath. "It's time we went home."

The ride home was quiet as Gambit drifted off to sleep and Logan took his time not ready to relinquish the young man just yet. He knew something had to be done or the empath would leave. He just wasn't sure what. He pulled into the garage quietly and getting out walked over to the passenger's door opening it and catching the Cajun as Remy practically fell out opening his eyes blearily.

"Logan, we home?"

"Yeah, keep quiet Rem. We don't want to wake the others. I'll help you get to your room."

"Merci, Wolvie" he whispered as Logan's arms circled him holding him up. Remy liked the feeling of being in the older man's arms and snuggled in, enjoying the warmth and protection they provided as they moved forward.

They had just reached the door when Scott opened it. "Hi Scott," Remy called out and then realizing he had spoken loudly, covered his mouth with his hand, giggling as Scott glanced first at Remy, a small smile of amusement twitching across his lips and then at Logan a little more seriously.

"Hank told me what happened tonight," he whispered. "How you were yelling at Bobby and Warren in the van."

"Yeah," Logan could feel his hackles rising; ready to berate their leader with something of the same lecture, not caring who he woke in the process.

"I'm glad; it's about time someone stood up for the kid." Logan stopped, both surprised and pleased by the response as Scott continued. "We do have to deal with this, not only for Gambit's sake but for the team's. Let's talk about it in the morning." Logan nodded as Scott indicated Remy. "You want me to help you with him?"

"Nah, I'll put him to bed. Thanks Cyke." He tightened his hold on the Cajun and started for the stairs but as Remy stumbled forward, Logan gave up and scooped the young man into his arms carrying him.

Remy tried to protest but Logan hushed him, telling him to be quiet and Remy settled into Logan's arms almost immediately drifting off to sleep, with a contented smile. In Remy's room, Logan put the kid on the bed and held him up as he undressed the Cajun, leaving him in just his boxers before laying him down and throwing blankets over him. Looking down at the young man, Logan reached out and pushed back a strand of silky hair before caressing the Cajun's face, the skin soft beneath his fingers. "Yeah, someone a lot prettier than those girls," he stated softly before turning and leaving the room.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Remy deal with the team.

Logan stood on the back porch leaning against the rail and smoking a cigar as he thought about the previous evening and his young drinking partner. He had to smile when he considered just how shit faced Remy had gotten the previous night and there was a certain amount of contentment knowing the Cajun was safely tucked in sleeping off the bottle of bourbon he drank. It was still early, most of the household asleep, but Wolverine never needed much sleep. He had come down, made a pot of coffee, and decided to drink a mug full on the back porch while smoking his stogy. 

It was a cold morning, the trees were bare and Wolverine was sure there would be at least one more big snow storm before spring. He looked around the estate, his blue eyes taking in the ground with territorial concern. The wind was blowing lightly sending the smoke from his cigar wafting towards the trees but Wolverine was not one to feel the cold. The jacket he tossed on before stepping out was more than enough to keep him warm and he enjoyed the fact that few others would venture out in the winter, thus giving him the solitude that at times he needed. Almost idly he wondered how he would have fared in Antarctica if he had been the one left behind. It was odd that Remy, a born and bred southerner who couldn’t stand the cold before that fateful trip should be left there. He had always had problems dealing with the cold but now he caught chill and fell ill so easily and as a result he was much worse about the cold now. Not that Logan blamed him. Despite the few months he had been back, Logan knew Remy was still in shock. What his so called team had done had traumatized the young man, though the Cajun went to great pains to hide the fact.

He was still standing on the porch an hour later when Scott came out to join him.

“How’s the kid?” he asked, leaning on the rail and downing half of his own mug of caffeine with a slight shiver as the wind blew across the back porch. 

“Out cold I’m sure,” Logan chuckled.

“He has a danger room appointment at 10:00,” Scott answered with a slight frown glancing at his watch. It was going on 9:00 and Scott was usually strict about training sessions.

“Leave him be Cyke. He blew off some steam last night and he ain’t gonna be up for much this morning.” Scott nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, Gambit was pretty far gone when you brought him home,” he answered with an amused smile. “I guess missing one danger room session won’t kill him.” He glanced over at Logan. “Some of the others have been giving him a pretty hard time.” Wolverine nodded his agreement his mind already cataloguing Warren, Betsy, and Marie with Bobby following them. 

“Should I speak with them?” Scott asked softly and Wolverine turned to stare at him. It was rare that Scott asked for advice, usually playing the know-it-all grand leader but Logan had to give him his due when he came asking for help. It was proof that Charles had chosen wisely when he assigned Scott as head of this little group.

“I gave them an earful last night.” 

“So Hank told me. He said it was two hours before they finally calmed down at Harry’s.”

“I’m sorry Blue had to put up with that but they’ve been pretty mean to the kid and somebody had to say somethin. Though,” he admitted with a sigh, “my blasting them may in the end make things worse. They may decide to take it out on him.”

“It doesn’t help that Remy hides from them.” Scott had noticed that Gambit never joined the group when they shared a meal and seemed to hide away in his room rather than socialize. He ate at odd times to avoid bumping into certain members and Scott suspected that the Cajun was missing too many meals at this point. His face was starting to look too thin and his clothes were looking at little too big.

“I don’t know how much good it will do,” Logan shrugged. “Remy has to stand up to them.” Scott nodded with a shiver as the wind sent a particularly hard blast at the porch. 

“You know, Logan, I analyze the danger room trainings.’ He saw the older man nod. “At first, I thought it was my own imagination but after seeing it over and over in the weeks since Remy’s been back, I’ve noticed he’s only comfortable when you or Ro watch his back. He doesn’t trust the others.”

Logan hadn’t noticed this but thinking back he could see it and it made perfect sense to him. “He’s got good reason Cyke.” He leaned back to stare at Scott. “He’s thinkin of leavin, he told me last night.” Scott nodded and finished his mug of coffee, needing the warmth it gave him. Remy thinking of leaving came as no surprise. He was actually more surprised that Remy had come back and had stayed this long. The kid was an empath and had to be absorbing all the negativity his teammates threw at him. 

“His leaving would be a loss,” Scott admitted, knowing he relied on the thief’s expertise and stealth in many situations. Wolverine agreed turning back to stare at the tree line in the distance. “Maybe you could convince him not to.” Scott suggested watching Logan for a minute more before turning and making his way inside, leaving Wolverine to his own thoughts.

At about one, Wolverine decided it was time to check on the Cajun. Pouring some coffee and spooning in what he considered an over abundance of sugar, Wolverine made some toast and headed upstairs stopping outside Gambit’s door, his heightened senses hearing the soft breathing that told him the young man was still asleep. Quietly opening the door, Wolverine walked in and looked down at Remy buried under a pile of blankets. 

Remy’s cinnamon colored hair fanned out across the pillow and framed his face, a contrast to the pale almost luminescent skin. His long eyelashes rested on high cheekbones and his full lips were turned upward in a slight smile that made Wolverine think he shouldn’t wake him. It was rare that the Cajun’s dreams didn’t haunt him. Logan knew about the nightmares though he never said anything, his room was across the hall and he could, on a regular basis, hear the young man wake with a cry from unpleasant dreams. And the dreams had gotten much worse since Antarctica. Logan wanted to go in and comfort the boy when he cried out but he wasn’t sure his presence would be entirely welcome. With a sigh of discontent Wolverine reached down and shook Remy.

Remy groaned as a hand shook his shoulder. He didn’t want to wake. He was in such a nice place in his dreams. He was at Harry’s and he and Logan were sitting together, Logan’s arm around his shoulders, holding him close. He wanted to stay in that embrace and not wake up but the hand shaking him out of his dream became more insistent, shaking him harder. With a moan of pain at the pounding of his head, he opened his eyes and cried out as his sensitive eyes were bathed in the bright afternoon sun pouring into the room. “Close de blinds,” he begged rolling over and burying his face in a pillow and hearing a chuckle as Logan moved to comply.

“Sure thing, Rems,” Logan agreed. “Sorry I didn’t think of it last night.” Remy peered at Logan, lifting his head from the pillow as the room darkened.

“What time is it, mon ami?”

“It’s after one.” Logan answered. “You missed your danger room session with Cyke this mornin’ but I thought it might be better to let ya sleep.” Remy groaned in response knowing Scott would give him hell for that. It certainly didn’t make him feel any better. “Here,” Logan handed him a cup of strong coffee. “I thought you might need this.” 

“Merci,” Remy sat up straighter and reached for the dark, sweet, coffee as the Canadian placed a small plate of toast on the night table next to him. Taking a sip of the drink, Gambit closed his eyes, resting his back against the head board as he waited for the coffee to start fighting the overdose of alcohol he had ingested the previous night. With a smile Logan dropped onto the bed sitting next to him. The bouncing of the bed springs as Logan’ s adamantium reinforced frame pressed down did nothing to help Gambit’s aching head but the Cajun said nothing, merely opening an eye to peek at the Canadian his mind retracing his dream.

“T’anks for last night, Wolvie. Gambit needed a night out.”

“Any time, kid,” Logan answered. “You gonna be alright?”

“Oui, once the bangin on my head stops.”

“Eat some toast; it’ll make you feel better.” 

Remy snorted. How Logan would even know what helped get past a hangover he couldn’t guess. Thanks to the mutant’s healing factor, Logan never got really drunk.

“Right now, Gambit needs a shower.” He looked down at himself realizing his clothes were gone but couldn’t remember getting home much less undressed. He guessed Logan had put him to bed. Turning slightly red he wondered just how undressed he was but moving his legs he realized his boxers were on. Part of him felt relieved but another part disappointed.

“I’ll let you get in the shower then.” Logan rose but turned to stare at the Cajun. “I think we should talk later. The professor is off for a few days. Let’s meet in his office at 6:00.” Gambit looked up at Wolverine trying to understand what he could want to talk about but failing he nodded as he slipped out of the bed and made his way to the small attached bath. Logan watched him for a minute, his eyes roaming over the smooth, muscular back, small waist and slim hips before he turned and left.

***  
Remy slipped down the stairs at 4:00 looking for some lunch. He had eaten the toast after he got out of the shower and grudgingly he had to admit it had settled his stomach and head. But by late afternoon he needed something more than toast. The empath figured everyone would have finished eating and he could slip into the kitchen and grab a quick meal, but as he gathered ingredients for a sandwich Warren and Bobby walked in and watched him, Warren with a hateful sneer.

“Look Bobby, it’s the cowardly traitor.” Remy turned and stared at Warren. He had been called traitor but never coward by his so called teammates and he wondered at this insult.

“What’s your problem Ange?” he asked coolly putting down the food and giving Warren his full attention.

“I don’t have a problem but then I don’t need other people fighting my battles,” he answered moving closer to the Cajun, waiting for Gambit to retreat, but Remy held his ground. “Logan last night,” Warren jabbed a figure into the Cajun’s chest, “and Scott this morning,” he jabbed his finger again. “Can’t fight your own battles Gambit?”

“What you talkin’ bout?” Remy asked angrily, his body stiffening as Warren pushed him against the counter, Gambit’s hand reaching behind him and grabbing something he could charge.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. First you have Logan cursing at us last night, spoiling our evening and this morning you have Scott lecturing us.” 

“I didn’ know.”

“You seem to say that a lot, Cajun.” Warren smirked as Remy flinched losing some of his color. “Well, now you do know. Why don’t we go outside and settle this.” Warren reached out a hand and took a tight hold on Gambit’s wrist in case he charged the utensil he had grabbed as the Cajun glanced out the window at the cold landscape and back at the x-man his red on black eyes widening.

“What you want to do?”

“I want to see you fight your own battles,” Warren practically snarled. “Everyone else has been doing it for you, or are you afraid?” Gambit looked at Angel. He didn’t want to fight the x-man and he certainly didn’t want to go outside into the cold afternoon but he suspected he wouldn’t have a choice.

“Fine,” he answered pulling his wrist free, “but den we do this as men. No abilities.”

“Okay, I won’t fly and you don’t charge things.” Warren grabbed Remy by his long hair and pushed him toward the door not giving him a chance to dress warmer. “Let’s go.” Angel glanced back at Bobby with a wink as he followed Remy outside.

Remy stepped off the porch and turned to face Warren, his body already starting to shiver in the cold as Warren moved near him and then unexpectedly Angel swung a fist straight at the Cajun’s face but Remy was ready for him and dodged easily his own leg coming up and sweeping the back of Angel’s legs, dropping him to his knees before Remy pushed him to the ground with a quick but strong shove to his back. Stepping back, not willing to take advantage of his downed teammate, Gambit watched Angel curse but Warren recovered quickly and rolled out of reach before jumping into a crouch and watching the younger man, his eyes narrowing as he circled to the left.

“You’re fast Cajun,” he admitted, inching to the side so that Remy turned to follow his movements, missing Bobby’s icing up behind him. “But speed isn’t everything. Loyalty is worth a lot more. Now Bobby!” he shouted and as Remy turned realizing his back was to the other x-man and that Bobby would be involved in this altercation, Iceman hit him with icy projectiles. Surprised by the attack, Remy was hit with ice and fell shivering his mind flashing back to the frozen wasteland of Antarctica in panic. Angel seeing the young man downed and distracted, jumped on him grabbing his wrists and pushing Gambit’s hands above his head as he sat on Gambit’s stomach, pinning him down with his own body weight. Transferring his hold on Gambit’s slim wrists to one hand he balled the other into a fist planning on marring Remy’s beautiful looks as he looked down into the red and black eyes with cold smile.

“The ice, I’m on the ice,” it was the only thing going through Remy’s panicked mind even as he was pinned to the cold ground outside the mansion. Trying to pull away from the flashback Remy groped for something to anchor him and found Warren. The winged x-man’s anger was all around him and opening himself to that anger would be painful but clinging to the emotions emanating from Angel was the only way he could find back from the ice. Afraid of Antarctica and the ice the empath allowed the influx of Angel’s negativity, feeling the painful rush of anger and hatred almost viscerally as Remy reoriented himself and found himself pinned beneath the x-man on the hard cold ground.

“Fuckin’ Bastard,” Remy cursed, struggling and trying to break free as Angel tightened his grip, bruising Remy’s fair skin. “Dis is how you don’ use your abilities.” He arched his back trying unsuccessfully to dislodge Warren as the x-man’s hatred burned into his mind.

“I didn’t use any abilities.” Warren deliberately ground his knees into Remy’s ribs feeling the Cajun tense and hiss in pain beneath him before he stopped struggling. “You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to break that pretty little nose of yours and give you two black eyes. We’ll see who looks at you then,” he said as he felt the Cajun tremble with anger and cold beneath him. 

Warren smiled at Remy’s reaction as the winged x-man realized Gambit was already floundering in pain and wondered as to the reason until he realized he was broadcasting his anger and hatred into the young empath and the Cajun was not blocking it successfully. Remy’s eyes were open wide, his pupils dilated as the influx of emotions left him near drowning. Thinking it over, he rather liked the idea that the empath was being overwhelmed by the negative emotions. It would make what he was going to do next even more effective. It might even get the man to leave. Pulling back he balled his fist and looked down into Remy’s face planning on enjoying the damage he would cause.

***  
Logan was sitting in his room considering the conversation he planned on having with Remy when he heard the door open and glanced out curiously in time to see Warren, Bobby and Remy walk outside; Remy without a coat. Deciding this could not be good, he turned and headed out arriving just as Warren balled his fist. Knocking Bobby over as he silently passed the Iceman, Wolverine pulled out his claws and stepped behind Angel. “Let the kid go now,” he warned resting one claw against Angel’s neck, “or I’ll slice you open.”

“This is none of your business Wolverine,” Angel hissed, unnerved by the fact that he hadn’t even heard the x-man’s approach.

“I’ll tell you what; I’m making it my business. Now let him go Wings.” Warren cursed under his breath thinking over his options, but he knew Wolverine didn’t make idle threats and so he released Gambit’s wrists as Logan retracted his claws. But at the last moment, as he backed off of the Cajun’s stomach, he swung his fist and would have connected with Gambit’s nose but for Logan’s reflexes. Grabbing Angel’s fist as it swung forward, Wolverine almost broke it as he used the fist to send Angel sprawling across the hard ground. Reaching down, Logan pulled Remy to his feet and pushed him towards the house. “Get inside kid; it’s too cold out here for you without a coat.” 

Gambit turned and started to say something but Logan shook his head. “Now, Rem,” he commanded with a threatening look at Bobby who was getting to his feet and rubbing a very sore shoulder. The Cajun stood there unsure, not wanting to let someone else fight his battles as Warren stood and stretched his wings out. 

“Let him fight his own battles Wolverine,” Warren snapped glancing from one man to the other as Remy stood rooted to the spot shivering, his body unable to tolerate the weather as the wind whistled around him.

“Sure, when you learn to fight your own,” Logan indicated Bobby before turning to the Cajun. Remy looked over at Logan in a state of confusion. His empathy still wide open, told him Logan was angry with him but under that anger he could sense caring and concern and in his present state couldn’t process the two conflicting emotions. If Logan was angry why did he project concern and if he was concerned why was he projecting so much anger? But he had little time to figure this out as Logan physically turned him toward the house. “Get inside before you end up with pneumonia,” he said angrily, nudging him forward. Remy didn’t answer but turned and walked away.

Entering the kitchen the Cajun looked at the food on the counter but whatever appetite he had was gone and he turned and headed upstairs still dazed from the emotions that had bombarded him.

Logan stared at Warren as the winged man moved next to Bobby. “I’m only going to say this once. Leave the kid alone or you’re going to answer to me.”

“What is he, your new little pet?”

“No he’s a member of our team who’s saved your butt and mine.”

“He was,” Warren answered as he grabbed Bobby and the two walked away.

Logan snarled at the retreating figures until they were out of sight then walked into the kitchen and saw the ingredients for a sandwich laid out on the counter. The mutant could guess what had happened. Trying to shake off his anger before seeing Remy, he tossed the food back into the fridge and closed his eyes taking deep even breaths before heading up the stairs

***  
Remy had escaped to his room shivering and hugging himself to try and get warm as he paced back and forth in agitation. Outside his empathy had overwhelmed him, scrambling his thoughts so that he had to focus on Warren to anchor himself. He could feel his shields slip and he tried desperately to keep his empathy from pushing back at the x-men despite the fact that it made him unable to block Warren’s hatred, Bobby’s contempt and Logan’s anger. The worst of it was he had somehow alienated Wolverine and the older feral mutant was one of the few people he considered more than a friendly acquaintance. Well, he couldn’t blame the x-men for his past. He screwed up and it kept coming back to haunt him. Gambit always paid for his mistakes and it was time to acknowledge the payment and move on. 

Remy pulled an old duffel bag from the closet and threw it on the bed. He would leave he decided. He would just go. He didn’t need to be here. He didn’t need these people. If they didn’t want him he would leave. 

Opening the top draw of his bureau he grabbed everything within, not bothering to look at what he had grabbed and threw the clothes into the bag with a quiet sob. He was about to open the second drawer when a rap on the door broke through the emotional turmoil that made him keep repeating the mantra that he would leave.

“Go away,” he yelled wiping at his eyes. “Dere’s no one here.”

“Gumbo, open this door or I’ll break it in,” Wolverine threatened in a low voice.

Remy was torn. He knew Logan would try and get him to stay and having finally decided to go he didn’t want to argue but he didn’t want to leave without saying good-bye to his friend.

Unlocking the door, he turned back to his duffel bag as Wolverine walked in closing the door. Seeing the duffel bag Logan knew Remy was packing but he wasn’t going to let the kid go without a fight.

“That’s an awful lot of laundry Rem,” he stated quietly as the Cajun stared down at the duffel bag hiding his face behind long bangs. 

“I’m leaving, mon ami,” he finally whispered not looking at the other mutant. “Gambit’s had enough.” 

Logan shook his head. This was just another sign of how much Antarctica had affected the young man. Before that fateful trip, Remy would never get so upset by a fight with a teammate. Hell, he and Warren had fought at least a half a dozen times since Remy first arrived. Warren couldn’t stand the Cajun’s carefree lifestyle or his light hearted sexual bantering and Logan suspected the winged mutant was jealous of the young man’s physical beauty and sensuality.

“This is your home; you can’t let Warren chase you away.”

“It’s not my home anymore.” Gambit whispered softly as he continued looking down at his bag, unable and unwilling to look at Logan.

“Why because you had a fight with Warren?” Logan reached out and grabbed the empath’s shoulders turning the young man to face him. Remy had wiped at his eyes self-consciously but tear tracks were still evident on the beautiful face. “Get over it, Warren will never accept you. He didn’t before the trial, he won’t now.”

“Non, it’s not just Angel. You forget I feel de emotions. Dey push all der hate at Remy. Dey don’ want me here. Dis t’ief’s past is too much for dem.”

“Which they, Cajun? Not Scott, Jeannie, Storm, Charles. Do I need to continue?”

“Please don’ make this harder Logan.” Remy whispered turning away to finish packing, his fingers trembling as he pushed clothes into the bag. Remy could feel Logan’s concern but his feelings were eclipsed by the numbness and cold he had flashbacked to and by the emotions that had been coming off of Warren and Bobby.

Wolverine looked over at the young man. Because of his enhanced senses and experiences he could analyze and catalog people fairly well. It wasn’t often he was wrong about a person and he had liked and cared about this kid since the first days when Remy had arrived hiding a shy, insecure soul behind all that bravado. He had almost gutted the bunch when he heard they had left him in Antarctica and when Remy miraculously made it back the young man had not been welcomed with open arms, instead he had returned to suspicion and open hostility. Logan couldn’t blame him for deciding to go but the older man wasn’t going to just watch him walk away. Deciding he had nothing to lose since the kid was going to leave, Logan grabbed Remy and turned him around again, this time yanking him close, his arms encircling Remy’s waist pulling the younger man tight against him as his mouth closed over the Cajun’s, kissing him possessively; almost violently. He felt the sharp jarring of Remy’s nerves as his red and black eyes widened in amazement and then unbelievably - relaxation and response as Gambit kissed him back.

Remy was in shock, his first thought, his charm had gotten loose and that Logan would kill him when he corralled it. But no, a quick check of his shields told him that he was receiving not projecting and that his charm was under tight control. It wasn’t affecting Wolverine. Than why was Logan kissing him? He couldn’t wrap himself around the idea that Logan might want him but at the same time he was being held tight in the man’s strong embrace. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to become immersed in the sensations, sure this wouldn’t last, sure this was some type of mistake, but willing to pretend if only for a moment that Logan wanted him. 

When Logan released his lips, he gave a small moan at the loss, wanting more but then Wolverine’s fingers slid into his hair, brushing it back as he moved to explore the Cajun’s graceful neck, sucking and kissing his way down from jaw to his collar bone before moving back up to suck on his earlobe. Remy gasped at the sensations and let his arms slide up Logan’s, feeling the power in the man holding him.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time Cajun,” Logan whispered into his ear, his voice rough with passion as a hand slid under Remy’s shirt to caress his chest and sensitive nipples, feeling the young man shiver at the touch.

“Didn’ know, Logan,” Gambit rasped out his voice breathless.

“Of course not. If I wanted ya to know I woulda told you but it’s one of the reasons I ain’t letting ya leave,” Logan’s hand slid down Remy’s chest and across his abdomen, his fingers caressing the Cajun. As his hand slid lower, into Remy’s pants, the Cajun’s knees went weak and with a gasp he sagged against the older man. Logan chuckled, amused at just how responsive the young man was to his advances as he scooped the empath up and carried him over to the bed laying him down and looking over the beautiful creature before climbing onto the bed next to him.

Again, Logan captured Remy’s lips as his fingers unbuttoned the young man’s shirt sliding it from his thin shoulders. His mouth slid down and covered Remy’s nipple licking and sucking and Remy gasped and arched up in pleasure, his hands reaching into Wolverine’s hair to feel the surprisingly soft strands as he stroked the man’s hair and face.

“Mon Dieu,” he whispered as Logan moved his attention lower unbuckling Remy’s belt and sliding his pants and boxers down well muscled legs to reveal an already hardened erection. Logan sat back looking at the now naked young man, taking in the beauty.

“You are beautiful, Rems,” he acknowledged as his hand ran down the soft skin that covered his firm stomach and into the downy hair between his legs, letting his fingers caress Remy’s cock. In answer, Remy reached up trying to undress Logan but the mutant gently pushed him back down. “Shh, let me look at ya a minute more. I’ve waited a long time to do this,” he answered his lips moving down to trail wet kisses from the young man’s chest to the head of his penis. Placing a kiss on the tip and running his tongue along the underside of the cock, he heard Remy moan as he spread his legs for Logan.

With a smile Wolverine slid back up to capture Remy’s mouth in a soft kiss as the young man whimpered, his cock now very much in need of attention. “Do you have any lube Rem?” he asked and the Cajun nodded pointing at the nightstand and rambling in French that he could find it there. Logan smiled caressing Remy’s face amused at just how anxious the empath had become. Then he moved to the nightstand and rummaged in the drawer with one hand as he threw his clothing off with the other, letting clothes fly across the room.

Remy sat up intrigued with watching Logan undress and looked at Wolverine’s incredibly powerful and sculpted body wanting to taste and caress the man. As Logan picked up the lube, Remy ran his nails lightly down Logan’s back, enjoying the feel of solid muscle shifting beneath his fingers before leaning forward to inhale the man’s scent and kiss his shoulders.

With a smile of amusement, Logan turned capturing his prize and gently pushing the Cajun back down on the bed. Remy gave a sigh of protest at the loss of contact but obediently settled back against the pillow as Logan leaned down to kiss him again before moving further down and passing his tongue over Remy’s erection. At the same time, he placed a now lubed finger at the puckered entrance between Remy’s cheeks and began circling the tight ring of muscle before sliding a finger in. The Cajun gasped as first one, than two and finally three fingers slipped in and out of him lubricating him and preparing him. With a slight turn of his fingers, Logan hit Remy’s prostate and the Cajun cried out his body arching before pushing down harder on the fingers sliding in and out of him. 

Logan continued his movements a few minutes more making sure the young man was ready for penetration, tonguing and sucking Remy’s erection so that the young man found himself pushing up into Logan’s mouth and then down onto his fingers, his breath catching as he impaled himself repeatedly. As Remy’s movements became more frantic, Logan pulled away and watched the empath fall back with a moan of protest.

“S'il vous plait,” Remy whimpered in need and Logan obliged, lubricating his own hard cock before lifting the Cajun’s legs over his shoulders. Positioning himself, Logan slowly pushed into the young man giving Remy time to adjust to his size as his cock was gripped by the tight warmth of the empath. Remy grabbed his shoulders digging his nails into Logan as pain and pleasure mixed together and then Logan moved, his penis sliding over Remy’s prostate and the Cajun cried out thrusting up to meet Logan. Wolverine began an easy motion sliding almost all the way out and then pushing back in as Remy clawed at Logan’s arms begging him to go faster.

“Stroke yourself,” Logan told him as he began pushing faster, loving the warm, tight feel of his lover. Remy reached down and stroked in time to Logan’s thrusts and minutes later the Cajun froze, his muscles contracting and clamping down on Logan’s penis as he came, his charm unconsciously breaking free and hitting into Logan as he cried out in release. Remy’s orgasm and the tightening of his muscles as Logan moved inside him squeezed Logan’s cock pushing Wolverine over the edge and he gave one final thrust and came inside the Cajun in a powerful orgasm as the charm hit into him unfettered, heightening the pleasure.

Slowly and gently Logan pulled out of his lover and fell back on the bed before pulling Remy into his arms. Remy snuggled in contentedly feeling the warmth, caring and strength of the man holding him. He sighed, his shields were open but he didn’t mind, he was enjoying the sensations bombarding him and wanted to bask in them for just a little longer before putting himself back in order. Curling so he could tuck his head under Wolverine’s chin he closed his eyes, drifting, not asleep, but not entirely awake as Logan continued to caress him.

Logan had been with many lovers over the course of his life, some he remembered, some he was sure he didn’t. Some had been male, most had been female but he’d never experienced an orgasm while being enveloped by an empath’s charm. He had to admit it topped anything he had felt before. This was the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced and he couldn’t wait to do it again. He knew his healing factor would oblige but looking down at his partner he knew the kid needed a rest. Emotionally more than physically Rem was drained and Logan was ready, willing, and able to strangle Warren or Bobby if either came near his lover again. 

“You’re not leaving Rem,” Logan whispered stroking the beautiful reddish brown hair. “I won’t let ya go. You’re mine Cajun. And I don’t share. Remember that. You ain’t going near anyone else. You’re mine now.”

“Oui, Cher” Remy sighed, thinking a short nap would be good. He was feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. He hadn’t realized just how much stress he had been carrying. “Remy’s yours,” he answered agreeably, understanding that there were implications involved in being Logan’s lover. Logan would be dominant but Remy didn’t mind that, in the past he had been at times both aggressive and passive as a lover depending on the strength of his partner and the empath’s body recognized Logan’s was stronger. And he knew Logan was possessive but he didn’t mind that either. There was something comforting in knowing that someone wanted you enough to claim you and own you. In any case, if the lover is caring, and Remy could already tell Logan would be, than the lover ends up being owned too. And Remy was more than willing to lay claim to Logan. He did wonder how the other x-men would take this turn but he was just too relaxed to worry about that just yet. “Yours,” he repeatedly sleepily before drifting off.

Logan smiled as Remy fell asleep. He continued stroking the boy for some minutes, taking the time to really look over him. In short order he realized Remy had lost too much weight since Antarctica. The Cajun had always been lean and wiry but now he was too thin and Logan guessed it came from missing too many meals while hiding from his teammates. Well, that was going to end right now. Logan would drag him down to dinner and woe to anyone who said anything about Remy being there. The kid was emotionally vulnerable, more so than anyone would have guessed, and an appearance at dinner would be hard on Remy but in the long run it would be the best thing for him. He had to stand up to Warren and the others and Wolverine was willing to help him do it.

Remy woke an hour later to a hand gently stroking his arm. “Rem,” the voice called as he opened his eyes, stretching with a smile. “Come on wake up.”

“Logan?” he questioned looking at the older man. 

“I thought you might want a chance to wash up before dinner.” The effect of those words was immediate. Remy sat up and shook his head as his body tensed and his shields began to gather around him.

“Non, not hungry Cher,” he whispered, his voice suddenly nervous. 

“You went down to get lunch when Warren attacked ya and I know ya never got it. Ya gotta be hungry. Yer gonna eat more than toast today.”

“I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later.” Wolverine sat up and looked at the young man shaking his head. He understood Remy was trying to hide from the others but that was going to end right now.

“Hungry or not Rem you’re goin down to dinner even if I have ta carry you.” He could see the flash of emotions across the Cajun’s face as Remy moved from obstinate pride, through anger and finally to fear as he realized, this was Wolverine and he would carry out his threat. 

“Don’t want to eat with dem,” he finally admitted looking down, his hair falling in front of his eyes, his earlier pleasure gone as his shoulders slumped.

Wolverine nodded his understanding brushing back the hair so he could look at his lover’s face, his heart aching at the forlorn and hopeless expression. He knew this would be hard but it needed to be done. Remy’s empathy might make for great orgasms but it was a two edged sword and the other edge hit hard when negativity from people he cared about invaded him. But Logan knew most of the negativity had dissipated. Storm and Hank had been shocked and caught up in what had gone on and he knew they were concerned about the kid. Jeanne and Scott were worried as well but Remy had shut himself away and so the only feelings he was encountering were the negative ones. 

“I’ll be sittin right next ta ya, darlin,” he promised. “You just concentrate on me and my feelings, you understand?” Remy nodded but the hesitation didn’t leave his face.

“Why don we go out to dinner?” he asked brightening. “Remy knows a restaurant…” Logan cut him off.

“I ain’t gonna have ya hidin in your own home. Anyway, I want everyone to see what a gorgeous lover I have.” He smiled reaching out to caress Remy’s face as the empath blushed but the Cajun hesitated after a moment and Logan could guess his thoughts. Remy had been with both male and female lovers in the past and everyone knew it. He wasn’t ashamed of having Logan as a lover but the boy was worried at just how that information might be received by some of the more staid members of the team. “Rem we don’t have to tell anyone if ya don’t want. It’s your decision.”

“Dey won like it Logan. Dey may turn on you for bein wit me. Remy can’ be responsible for dat.”

“I doubt that kid but I ain’t worried about them in any case. I’m too old and too ornery too care about what they think. It’s you I’m worried about. If you want to tell them, you tell them. If not, it’s none of their damn business anyway.”

Remy smiled, “Merci, Cher.” He leaned forward to kiss his lover and then tried to rest back down pulling Logan toward him his hands sliding over his hard muscled chest but Wolverine recognized a diversion when he saw one and pulled him close nuzzling his neck.

“It ain’t gonna work. We are going down to dinner so ya better get yer ass in gear,” he whispered eliciting a sigh from Remy. “But maybe I’ll give ya dessert later.”

Remy smiled half-heartedly and turned toward the shower, apprehension clearly visible on his face as Logan retrieved his cloths and headed for his room to get a quick shower and dress.

***

Logan made a point of escorting Remy down to dinner early so that he could be sure they had seats next to each other. There were no assigned seats at the table, food was served buffet style and people came and went based on their schedules but mostly teammates tried to eat together and enjoy one another’s company. Wolverine knew he needed to do some manipulating of the seating arrangements on this one occasion and spoke to Ro and Jean before dinner to ask their help. He didn’t want Remy sitting next to Angel, Iceman, or Rogue on his first foray back into the fold and so he pushed the younger man into a seat next to Ro and then piled two plates with food putting one in front of the young man before sitting beside him. 

Storm was delighted to hear from Wolverine that Gambit would be joining them at dinner and her smile lit the room as a very uncertain Remy walked in and sat down.

“Hello Remy,” she reached over to him and placed her hand over his squeezing his as he took a seat and smiled at her.

“Hi Stormy,” he watched her mock frown at the salutation as food was put down in front of him. Remy glanced at the plate his eyes widening and then back at Logan.

“Cher, I can’t eat this much food.”

“Yeah, ya can.” Logan took his seat and smiled over at Ro. “Rem is gettin too thin,” he informed her with a wink as he indicated the food. “Start eatin pal,” he nudged the empath. 

Remy smiled at Logan, relaxing as the older man’s emotions slid through his shields calming and reassuring him. Reaching down and taking up his fork, Gambit began listening in and enjoying the light conversation Logan and Ro shared. He had missed this and slowly, tentatively, he began to join the two in their playful bantering. At some point, Scott and Jeanne came in and Remy could tell they were pleased to find him there as were Hank and Jubilee. But Remy’s fork dropped back to his plate when Betsy and Warren walked in, Angel’s face turning to a sneer as he stared at Remy.

Taking a seat across the table from the Cajun, Warren stated in a cold voice, “Haven’t seen you at dinner in a while Gambit.” Remy nodded looking around the table as all eyes moved back and forth from him to Warren, most with concern, he could feel it emanating from them in waves as Logan slipped a hand under the table to rest gently on his leg in support.

“Guess I was hungry tonight,” he answered sweetly with a smile as Wolverine pushed out one claw to reach out and spear a roll from the bowl in front of Angel as a not so gentle reminder to the winged mutant that he was to leave the Cajun alone. Betsy, having heard about the fight from both Warren and Bobby and aware of Logan’s threats leaned back away from the claw but said nothing. 

Warren glanced at the claw, around the table at the others all of whom seemed untroubled by the Cajun’s presence, and then back at Remy saying nothing before taking a bite of his suddenly tasteless food, his face paling.

“Where’s Rogue tonight?” he asked trying to disrupt the Cajun’s calm and find an ally.

“She’s out shopping,” Jeanne answered aware of Angel’s intent. “She’ll be in a little later.”

“To bad she missed dinner,” Warren muttered, his eyes on his plate.

“There’s always leftovers in the kitchen,” Scott added amiably, before turning to Gambit. “I rescheduled your danger room session from this morning, Remy,” he made a point of saying the Cajun’s name loudly and clear. “I thought tomorrow might be better.”

“Thank you, Cyke, Remy’s sorry for the rescheduling.”

“Not a problem, but try not to miss anymore,” he offered good-naturedly.

"Oui,” Remy agreed as Warren considered the two. Scott never forgave people for missing danger room sessions. Last time he missed one Scott had nearly taken his head off. How could the Cajun get off so lightly? Realizing Remy had gained allies at the table Warren sat back saying nothing as he finished eating and then announced he was going to his apartment for the night and leaving with Betsy.

Logan watched them go and then turned to see how Remy was handling the situation. Remy was completely relaxed and watching them with interest but no fear or guilt and the older man smiled deciding one major hurdle had been jumped.

Remy had watched Warren and Betsy leave with relief. He had thought that in coming down to dinner he would be encased with negativity but just the opposite had happened. Warren and Betsy had been negative but he had been cushioned by the concerned emotions of the others and he barely noticed the pair. If Logan had not forced him down he would never have believed he would be so welcomed and accepted by the group. Glancing over at Logan he whispered, “Thanks, Wolvie,” so low only Logan’s sensitive hearing would catch it and the older man nodded back, pleased the he was getting the Cajun back on his feet. Reaching over he gently pressed Remy’s shoulder in support before turning back to his plate. 

Logan continued eating as he wondered how Rogue and Bobby had been kept from the meal and from adding their negativity to Warren and Betsy’s but after a minute he guessed Jean had a hand in that. She, and Scott, Wolverine added after a moment’s thought, must have found a way to remove the two to give the empath a chance to ease back in to the fold. He would have to thank them later but right now he was far more interested in dessert. And dessert for the older man cane in the form of a tall and beautiful Cajun mutant.

Clearing his plate he glanced around the table deciding Remy would be alright by himself until he finished eating and then turned and wishing everyone a good night dropped his plate in the kitchen dish washer and headed out.

Remy watched him go, catching his breath momentarily before realizing he was okay without Logan and again relaxing. For a few minutes he pushed the food around his plate but he didn’t really want to be there without Logan and the older mutant’s words about dessert kept rolling around his head.

Smiling at the others he lifted his plate even though it was only half empty, his other hand reaching out to squeeze Ro’s hand before he wished everyone a good night and headed toward the kitchen. But Scott stopped him.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” he asked and received a nod from the young man. “And how about tomorrow night for dinner?” Remy smiled at the invitation.

“Oui, I’ll be here, merci,” he turned to go anxious to reach Logan and dessert as Jean looked at him thoughtfully, her gaze moving from him to Logan’s empty seat and back as she suddenly made a connection. With a smile of wonderment she looked at Storm who without any telepathic prompting knew what she was thinking and nodded agreement, the women both thinking the same thing about where Remy was going and why. Turning to her husband intent on getting his take on what she assumed was a budding romance Jean realized he was watching Bobby entering and pausing in surprise as Remy passed him with barely a glance heading out. 

“Hi Bobby,” Scott said indicating the table. “Come sit over here. I think we have something to talk about.” Bobby glanced around realizing Warren, Betsy and Marie weren’t there before taking a seat as Hank, Storm and Jubilee left, fairly certain just what Scott wanted to discuss. The leader had made his opinion about the treatment of Gambit very clear to the whole ensemble earlier.

***  
After getting rid of the uneaten food, Remy flew up the back stairs and straight to Wolverine’s door. Before he could bang on it impatiently, Logan opened it and looked him over, enjoying the flushed and eager expression. He would never have believed in a million years that someone as beautiful as this kid would have that reaction to him but his words did not in any way reflect this thought.

“I’m not sure you should get dessert, Gumbo. You didn’t finish dinner.”

“I ate,” the younger man protested pushing into the room.

“You didn’t finish the food that was on your plate. Not in the ten minutes since I left.”

“Remy is going to have his dessert, Cher,” the Cajun warned pushing past the feral mutant who raised an eyebrow in amusement aware that he had more physical control than the twenty some odd year old empath and could prolong their gratification if he was inclined. It would drive the young mutant crazy. Catching the young man’s arm, he pulled him close even as he reached with his other hand to close the door. 

“Just remember who’s in charge brat,” he warned nipping at the boy’s neck as Remy sighed with pleasure leaning into Logan’s arms and letting his hands circle the man’s waist. 

“Remy remembers,” he answered with a self-satisfied smile that told Logan the Cajun would hold his own in the relationship. Logan was pleased with the response though he would never admit it to Remy. He didn’t want a sex slave; he wanted a lover he could share with and despite the fact that Remy was more insecure than he would ever have guessed; the kid was still more than capable of standing up as an equal in any given situation.

“Good and I’ll remind ya if necessary,” he whispered his attention moving from Remy’s neck to his nipples and enjoying how sensitive to touch the empath was as he responded to Logan’s attentions with little moans as his own fingers began unbuttoning Logan’s plaid shirt.

The Cajun knew, and Logan was quickly discovering that Remy’s body had been made for love making and sensual pleasures. His empathy and his body’s beauty, grace, charm, and sensuality were all part of that make up. His body’s responses to others more than proof that he had been made to pleasure others. He responded to physical stimulus so easily. Sometimes, even when forced into sex, his body had responded betraying him in a wanton fashion and an orgasm always released his charm heightening both his pleasure and his partner’s whether he wanted it to or not.

The effect of his charm was a problem Remy had faced repeatedly. It was addictive because it heightened pleasures and others wanted to possess him for it. But possession was not the same thing as being a lover. Remy understood this inherently. Logan wanted a lover. He had refused Remy’s advances when the empath had tried to divert him from dinner and that was not the response a man would give who was only interested in sex. Despite the many sexual encounters Remy had been party to, he had experienced very few lovers but Logan would be one.

Sliding his hands down, Remy reached for Logan’s belt, opening it and his pants as Wolverine did the same for him. Having gotten over the initial shock of Logan wanting him, Remy was interested in taking a bit more initiative in the relationship. He slid slowly down to his knees as he pulled Logan’s cock out of his pants and ran his fingers over it for a minute before sliding his tongue over the hardening flesh. Logan moaned in appreciation as Remy slid the head into his mouth. He looked down to see the beautiful mane of hair sliding back and forth on his cock as sensitive fingers played with his balls and burned that image into his head. It was just too good. Reaching down he let his hands slide into the hair as his hips bucked back forth, his breath coming in gasps as he reached release and watched Remy swallow his cum. 

Pulling the boy up, he kissed him, tasting himself in the boy’s mouth before leading him to the bed. “Your turn, darling,” he whispered making Remy shiver as he turned him onto his stomach. “I’m gonna teach ya the best thing about a healin factor.” Remy glanced around his eyes widening in surprise as Logan began a leisurely exploration of the Cajun’s body kissing and licking every inch of skin on his back and legs as his fingers began an exploration of the sensitive area between Remy’s cheeks. 

The kid was writhing with need, by the time Logan turned him over and began the same exploration on the front of his body hearing the ragged breathing and gasps as he continued his leisurely exploration. Remy reached down between his legs but Logan caught his hand. “Ah, ah, kid. We still got some ways to go yet,” he chuckled hearing the Cajun moan.

Remy knowing he couldn’t wait reached over and grabbed Wolverine yanking hard onto his body and pulling him on top of Remy, his fingers and teeth digging into the older man desperately. “Remy needs you now,” he babbled out in French and Logan smiled that superior smile that in the back of his mind the Cajun decided he would wipe out next time. There was no way Logan was having any kind of release in advance again. The Cajun learned from his mistakes and one of them was never let Logan get the edge off before lovemaking, he was too capable of controlling himself. Remy had not experienced many sexual encounters where partners had been able to hold out against the anticipation of his charm, but Logan was definitely one. He spread his legs beneath the feral mutant bending his knees and tilting his hips as he watched Logan coat his own erection and sighed as Logan filled him before thrusting at an easy pace but building fast.

Remy couldn’t last long and he came screaming Logan’s name and releasing his charm as Logan thrust into him one final time before his own orgasm hit in the tight, hot body beneath him. Sighing, he pulled out of the boy and kissed his forehead before collapsing next to him and pulling the younger man into his arms.

“You’re good Cajun,” he admitted. “With most people I could have gone on for a lot longer but you take my self-control away.”

Remy smiled at the compliment as he closed his eyes sleepily, already planning how to improve their little trysts.

It seemed only a few minutes later that Remy felt Logan shaking him awake and he protested as he opened his eyes blinking at the amount of light coming in through the closed blinds. 

“Come on Gumbo, it’s time to get up.” Logan shook him and Remy sat up looking around and realizing he had slept right through the night, with no nightmares. He looked up at Logan surprised, not only to find it was morning but that the older mutant was up and dressed. 

Glancing at the clock he scowled and then turned back to Logan. “Remy’s non good early in de morning, Cher.”

“Yeah, well, ya got an appointment with Cyke and I didn’t think you’d want to miss it again. He might be forgivin’ once, he ain’t gonna be forgivin’ twice.”

Remy nodded sliding out from under the blankets covering him and realizing Logan had brought him a change of clothes as he headed for the bathroom. 

Soon enough, Remy headed down to the kitchen for some much needed coffee before hitting the danger room. He knew Logan wanted him to eat a full breakfast but he could do that after the danger room. Coffee however, was a must. Making a quick pot, his eye on the time, the Cajun filled his cup and sighed at the first taste of the dark rich brew that he loaded with sugar. He was still amazed by the events of the previous day and was just mulling over them when Bobby came into the room and stopped looking at Remy.

“Gambit…Remy…” Bobby paused, shuffling from one foot to another uncomfortably as the Cajun watched him over the top of his coffee cup. “Scott and I had some time to talk last night.” He paused waiting for a response but when Remy gave none he continued. “We talked about you and Warren and ...” he paused again. “Listen Remy, I’m sorry for yesterday. I shouldn’t have thrown ice at you. It was wrong and I’m sorry,” he finished not knowing what exactly to say.

“I got caught up with Warren but it won’t happen again. You’re a teammate and I’m glad he didn’t hurt you.” Bobby put out his hand. “I know you don’t have to accept my apology, but I hope you do. I won’t cause you anymore trouble.”

Remy glanced at the extended hand thinking of all the changes that could happen in one day before reaching out and taking Bobby’s hand in his. “Teammates,” he agreed smiling and glancing at the clock. “Merde! I can’ be late, Cyke will kill dis Cajun.” He put his cup down and disappeared down the hall.

At the danger room door, he found Cyke waiting. The leader glanced down at his watch and then smiled as Remy made it with two minutes to spare. “You’re not usually on time Gambit. Logan get you up?” he asked with a mischievous smile. Remy looked at him surprised. “Storm and Jean figured out what was going on with you two last night,” he admitted. “Not that it’s any of my business but I think it’s a good thing for both of you.” Remy smiled a tinge of color creeping up his cheeks.

“And you talked to de Iceman?”

“Not about that but yes. He won’t bother you again. Angel, Rogue and Psychlocke aren’t going to come around so easy but I think you are tough enough to handle them. And even if you’re not, Logan is.” He smiled at Remy’s slightly embarrassed expression. “I know you were thinking of leaving, Remy and I know I should have said something a lot sooner but I hope you’ll stay. You are an asset to the team and I’d hate to see you go.”

He put out his hand and Remy took it again marveling at the changes that could occur within twenty four hours.


End file.
